


At The Bunny Bear Ranch

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brothel AU, First Time, M/M, Virgin Victor, brother worker yuuri, unrealistic first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: A gorgeous brothel-worker teaches Victor the fine art of making love.





	At The Bunny Bear Ranch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyerus (dragonmist310)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist310/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt! From Nyerus, telling me to finish that old idea I had a while back and never wrote. 
> 
> PORN LOGIC IN FULL EFFECT.

 "This is a bad idea,” Victor said.

Chris waved his concerns away. “Nonsense, Victor, this is a great idea. You said it yourself: you don't want to embarrass yourself with a person you care about. Well, there's nowhere better to go than to a professional.”

“But a brothel?” Victor said dubiously. He looked up. The building in question didn't look the way he'd imagined a brothel. The siding was a neutral brown, with a neon sign above the door reading ‘Bunny Bear Ranch’, like it was a restaurant instead of a sex club.

“You let me get this far and now you're having second thoughts?” Chris said. “I told you, let me take care of this. You came to the right person.”

“I didn't come to you at all,” Victor grumbled. “You tricked me into admitting it.”

“Maybe so, but you agreed,” Chris sang. “I'm going to set you up right. I know the owner very well. He’ll give you the best experience you'll ever have, guaranteed.”

Victor studied Chris with an appraising look. “And you're still covering it?”

“Yes, yes, all expenses paid. Nothing but the best, Victor, I don't know why you're doubting me.” Chris beckoned him inside the door. Nothing for it. Victor sighed and followed, already wondering if this was a mistake.

The inside was nothing like he expected either. It was luxurious, wine dark and lit with gilt gold candelabras. The prints on the wall were of beautiful bodies, tasteful and in various states of undress, twisting with monochrome passion inside their frames. The black and white portraits caught his eye, every one of them incomparably attractive.

“Some of the employees,” Chris said, by way of explanation. There were names beneath each of them. _Mila. Phichit. Yuuri._ Victor stopped in front of one.

“This is fake,” he said. A gorgeous Japanese man with a slender waist and thick thighs was inverted on a pole, contorted around it in an obscene display of strength and flexibility.

“It's real,” Chris confirmed, wagging his eyebrows. “Yuuri is nothing if not dedicated to art.”

Victor sucked in a breath. Holy shit. “Chris I'm having second thoughts.”

“About what?” Chris teased. “I can guarantee you're not the first person they’ll have helped through this. And won't you feel so much better after you get this off your chest?”

Victor huffed. Even if Chris was probably right, it didn't change the shitty feeling Victor got from thinking it.

So he was a 28 year old virgin. It wasn't like he couldn't get offers if he wanted. But Victor didn't want one time fumbles in nightclubs, and finding a long term commitment meant meeting people. Nobody had time for that.

Victor knew it was a stupid fear, but one more thing had his nerves shot to hell. Even if he did find someone, he would just make a fool of himself the first time they got intimate. No one wanted an awkward 28 year old virgin. It wasn't cute. It wasn't sexy. Not at 28.

Victor had no illusions, he knew he was an attractive man who took care and pride in his appearance. But for the world to know the playboy darling of the figure skating world was actually a virgin?

Even the Olympics had been a blur, with Victor rolling in late from sponsor meetings and media coverage and having to leave early every morning for photo shoots and interviews. There was no time to party, let alone to get laid.

Victor definitely wasn't anxious to be staring his own virginity in the face now. “They’ll be… discrete, right?”

“Victor, do you have any idea how many celebrities have been here?” Chris asked. Victor shook his head. “Exactly, because discretion is key, my friend. But when I tell you it's no small number, I'm not messing around.”

Chris took him to a set of double doors, pulling them open, revealing a spacious room that Victor almost could have called a parlor. Beautiful men and women fell into line, smiling at him and posturing for position.

The owner swept up, a man with brown hair and a warm smile, vigorously shaking Chris’s hand. “Victor, meet Masumi, Masumi, Victor.”

“Glad you're here, Victor,” Masumi said. “You see anything you like, just let them know. They appreciate the compliments.” He winked, and Victor flashed his most confident smile.

The more uneasy he felt, the more he wanted to hide behind the easy grin and careless flip of his hair. Victor strode over to the lineup. A gorgeous redhead in a sports bra and skintight yoga pants, like something out of a workout fantasy. A cute Thai boy with a huge, winning smile and a schoolgirl uniform.

The variety was astounding, something for every taste and pleasure. Victor was overwhelmed. It was too much pressure. One of these poor fools would have to deal with the awkward fumbling, and Victor was pretty damned sure this wouldn't be as easy as it was in porn.

There were too many choices, too much to consider.

Chris leaned in with a grin. “Any catch your eye?”

Victor scrambled, eyes landing on a Japanese man with a little bunny ear headband and black lingerie, with thigh highs clipped to a garter belt around his midsection.

Victor’s eyes locked onto those gorgeous, plush thighs, and he short circuited. “Him,” he gasped.

The man looked startled and pointed at himself. “Me?” A slow, lazy smirk pulled over the man’s face, and he tilted his hips, taking on a sultry pose. There was a little switch in his step as he stepped forward. “You want me?”

Victor nodded, stumbling over himself slightly. “Yes, please,” he said, and he swallowed tightly.

“Don't you want a show before you pick?” The man was sexy and sweet, curling his fingers around Victor’s tie and pulling him in close. He spun away, and the other entertainers in the brothel parted like waves, making room for the man, Yuuri, to climb onto a pole.

He wound his fingers around the pole and lifted himself up, his spiky, red-soled stilletos leaving the floor. He balanced there completely at ease. His dance left Victor short on breath.

He didn't notice when the others left to find their own patrons, didn't notice Chris step away to chat with Masumi. Suddenly it was just Yuuri’s body wrapped around the pole, and the rest of the world fell away.

Yuuri wasn't a stripper. It wasn't even exotic dance anymore. It was an art form. He made music with motion, with the sheer strength and flexibility and control he had over his body. Yuuri stepped off the pole, lowering himself one heel at a time onto the floor.

Victor couldn't take a breath. Yuuri led him by the tie to a room in the back, and Victor was helpless except to follow. Yuuri pushed him onto the bed and turned, exposing the line of his back to Victor.

The outfit had a bit of a suit vest look to the front, but the back was cut low, exposing the length of his spine. There was a cutout shaped like a heart in the back of the black, lacy panties, showing off a little black tail peeking out through the hole.

Victor swallowed, his throat tight. The only way for that tail to stay was if it was a plug settled deep in Yuuri’s ass.

“I just need to grab a few things, you'll be patient for me, won't you?” Yuuri purred. Victor nodded. His legs were weak, and he collapsed onto the bed, wringing his hands.

Yuuri was gone for several long minutes, and Victor was starting to get uneasy when Yuuri finally reappeared. There was a curious tension in Yuuri’s shoulders. He held a bottle of lube and a medium sized box in his hands. Yuuri set both aside.

He rested his hands on his hips. “A little birdy told me this is your first time. Whatever you want, it's yours. And don't worry about getting nervous, handsome, I'll show you a very good time,” Yuuri said with a wink.

Victor forced a breathy laugh. “Nervous? Never. Where do you want to start?”

Yuuri took a step forward. His heels were ringing with every step on the wooden floors, and he sat down prettily on Victor’s lap. Victor smelled cologne on his neck, distracting to the point of intoxicating.

“That depends.” Yuuri cocked his head. “So, Victor,” continued, and the way he said his name was like a straight shot to Victor’s heart. A softened sound, more rounded, with a hint of an accent. “What do you want? The sky’s the limit. Anything you want, you say the word.”

“Everything?” Victor managed. His voice came out like a squeak. He cleared his throat. “Anything? I don’t-”

“You want the full experience,” Yuuri murmured. He was letting his fingers trail up and down the lapels of Victor’s jacket, and it was incredibly distracting. Yuuri glanced up, big brown eyes peering through dark lashes. Victor’s heart skipped a beat when he smiled. “I can do that for you.”

“Yes,” Victor said, a bit too quickly. “I want-” He broke off. He knew what he wanted. Everything was nothing if he wasn’t at least halfway competent. “Everything we talk about, it stays here, right?”

Yuuri nodded. “Strictly confidential. I won’t breathe a word of what happens outside this room to anyone.” Yuuri smiled playfully. “Do you have a dirty secret, Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Teach me,” Victor said, taking Yuuri by surprise. “I want to know how to please someone. I want to be… good. Show me how to satisfy a lover.”

There was something in Yuuri’s eyes when Victor said this, a moment of worry, before his expression returned to the sultry little smirk he wore before. “Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. If that’s what you want.”

“And… call me Victor,” he added.

Yuuri nodded demurely. The silly rabbit ear headband bobbled a little on his head. Cute. “Well then, Victor. If that’s what you want, how about we start this lesson off?” Yuuri shifted on his lap so he was straddling Victor’s legs, his thighs plush and muscular where they were splayed out.

Yuuri took Victor’s hands and rested them there, right on the meat of those perfect thighs, where the skin met lacy thigh-highs. Victor felt his cheeks grow hot.

“You touch, and you be touched. You reciprocate. That’s the most important thing, I think. You want pleasure for yourself, but you want your lover satisfied as well. And there’s something satisfying in itself, seeing your lover writhing with ecstacy.”

Yuuri’s voice pitched low, seductive, crooning his words out softly. He moved Victor’s hands in slow circles.

“Your lover will want to be desired. You want them to know how you feel about them, how beautiful you think they are as they come undone.

“And most of all, you want to make them desire you in return.”

Yuuri circled Victor’s hands around to that perfect, round bottom, and Victor couldn’t resist giving it a little squeeze, feeling the muscle under the thick, perfect roundness.

Yuuri was thick, but it was spelled with two ‘C’s, thicc, strong and muscular, and he could probably crush Victor’s skull between his thighs like a watermelon. Victor had a wild thought of how badly he wanted to try.

“Good,” Yuuri purred. He took his hands away, letting Victor roll the meat of Yuuri’s ass between his fingers. The soft little fluff of the tail plug looks so pretty there, peeking between the cheeks.

Meanwhile his hands slid over Victor’s chest, unknotting the tie and pulling it loose from Victor’s throat. “You won’t need this,” he said. It slipped from his fingers and puddled on the floor. “Or this.” He pushed gently at Victor’s jacket, letting it shrug down Victor’s shoulders.

Victor let Yuuri help him out of the suit jacket. Yuuri held it between his fingers, rising off Victor’s lap. He hung the jacket nicely on a coat rack beside the door. And then, without a word, just a low, sexy smile, he sauntered back, a switch in his step and a sway in his hips.

Yuuri lowered himself at Victor’s knees, using just the tips of his fingers to guide them open.  “You’ve seen porn, you know how you use that cock, don’t you?” Yuuri asked, cocking his head.

Victor was dying. He managed a weak nod, not trusting himself to speak.

Yuuri’s hand slid up Victor’s thigh, the touch so gentle that Victor could barely feel it skimming along the fabric, until he was gently palming over the bugle between Victor’s legs. Yuuri’s eyes widened a little at the size, but his expression evened out quickly.

“I thought so. And you know how to touch yourself? You know how to make yourself feel good?”

“Y-yeah,” Victor said. His breath hitched as Yuuri put a little more force behind his hand, stroking through the slacks Victor wore.

“Touching another requires a different grip than you’ll hold yourself. You’ll want to watch the other person for what brings them the most pleasure. Your mouth is a valuable asset, but your hands shouldn’t be forgotten.”

Yuuri pulled at Victor’s zipper, and there was a breathless wheeze as Victor suddenly found himself freed. Yuuri drew Victor’s cock out of his trousers, pulling the black thong aside so he could hold Victor’s cock in his hand.

Yuuri was beautiful on his knees. Victor was perfectly objective about this fact. He was a little unassuming when he stood in the lineup, but when he was down between Victor’s thighs, fluttering those big brown eyes at Victor’s cock, Victor was man enough to admit that Yuuri was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Yuuri’s breath was hot on his cock. “You’ll want to watch that you don’t bite or scrape your teeth too much. Unless your lover likes that sort of thing,” he added with a wink. Yuuri leaned forward, and he slid Victor’s cock between his lips.

The warmth of it engulfed Victor. His hands clutched at the sheets, the foreign sensation nothing at all like the warmth of his hands as he slicked them over his cock. Yuuri took his hands and settled them on his head, letting Victor take control of how deep Yuuri went.

Yuuri hollowed his cheeks, and Victor almost spilled right there. “Yuuri,” he gasped. “Yuuri, Yuuri, I’m-” Yuuri pulled off with a pop and a devilish twinkle in his eye.

“Not coming already, surely? We just started. Do you need some help?” He asked it like an innocent question, but he pulled a black silicone ring from his breast pocket, and he held it up. “This might give you a little more staying power. Get you through tonight?”

Victor was a rational person. Impulsive, at times, but he knew his own limits. And even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to try and impress the cute bunny boy on his knees between Victor’s legs, Victor forced himself to nod.

“That might be good,” he said.

Yuuri hummed, a cute little noise that was followed by a cute curl of his lips. He fit the ring around Victor’s cock and balls, checking the fit with a little nod of approval. “Good, let’s see how long we can go now, alright?”

That little smile was going to be the death Victor. RIP his cock, there was no surviving this.

Yuuri talked him through how to properly pleasure a man, giving an extremely thorough, first-hand demonstration of several techniques that made Victor extremely glad he’d chosen to take that cock ring.

Yuuri drew back, his lips suck-swollen and red, and he smiled. “You’re bigger than most, but those will work on anyone, I guarantee.”

“Let me try,” Victor said. Yuuri giggled, and he laid back in the bed, legs curling up and spreading.

Victor hesitated at the lacy black panties. He could see Yuuri’s cock peeking out the top, the tip flushed. “Don’t be shy,” Yuuri said, and that was all the encouragement Victor need to laugh.

“I’m not shy, just… enjoying the moment,” he said lightly. Throwing his most award-winning smile at Yuuri, he bowed down between those perfect spread thighs, taking only a minute to appreciate how they felt to press against Victor’s cheeks.

He hummed lightly before moving lower. You wanted your lover to want you as badly as you wanted them. If he could make Yuuri orgasm from pleasure, Victor would consider today a win.

He curled his fingers into the soft lace, tugging it down so that Yuuri’s cock sprang free. He took the cock between his lips, the hint of precome dribbling from the tip, the musk of sweat from Yuuri spinning on the pole.

He took what Yuuri had taught him, focusing entirely on the way that Yuuri’s cock fit on his tongue, the weight of the length and the taste of Yuuri’s skin. He could feel Yuuri’s fingers slide into his hair, guiding him slowly further down onto the cock.

Victor cracked his eyes open, noticing that Yuuri was watching him carefully, his smile almost fond. When Victor took too much, choking on the length, Yuuri pulled lightly on his hair, guiding him back off it.

It was exploratory and new, something unconquered. Victor had won five gold medals back to back for figure skating. He needed to know he was good for something other than spins and jumps and surprising his fans.

Yuuri’s breath barely sped up. It only spurred Victor on harder. He could taste the challenge, and it was exciting.

He slid his hands along Yuuri’s skin, allowing himself to savor the feel of Yuuri’s milky thighs, rolling the meat of them in his fingers. He hummed, and he felt Yuuri shiver beneath him.

Yuuri was hard, he was excited, but he was in control of himself, still so careful with Victor. Victor wanted to see him come undone. He wanted to see his teacher lose control.

He worked until his jaw ached, managing to pull a breathy whisper from Yuuri before he had to pull off, resting his cheek against that perfect leg. He panted hard.

“Tired?” Yuuri asked gently. “Or are you ready for the next part of the lesson?”

“I didn’t even make you come,” Victor complained. “Am I doing that poorly?”

Yuuri laughed. It was bright and beautiful, ending with a little piggy snort. Cute. “You’re doing very well for your first time.”

“How do I make you come, Yuuri,” Victor crooned. “What’s the secret?”

Yuuri smiled indulgently. “It’ll take more than that. We can move on if you want to try something else?” He dragged his fingers through Victor’s hair, and that little move sent shivers rippling down Victor’s spine.

He let out a breathless sigh, and he nodded.

“Do you ever slide your fingers inside yourself?” Yuuri asked. “Any toys?” Yuuri drew his legs back to free them from around Victor’s body. He had only a precious minute to miss the frame of Yuuri’s thighs before he was greeted by the lovely sight of Yuuri’s full ass right in front of his face as Yuuri shifted to his knees.

Yuuri slid his fingers back down the length of his spine, creeping them past the lacy hem of the cutout in the panties. They curled around the base of the little fluffy tail sticking out of his fluttering hole, and he gave a soft tug, showing the gentle widening of the flared base of a toy as it pushed past the ring of muscle.

Yuuri let out a soft breath.

Victor was right. The toy was a plug with a tufted tail, wider than Victor had expected. Yuuri slid it back inside. The indulgent little groan from his lips had Victor rutting against the bed.

Victor couldn’t help himself. He let his fingers slide over the plush thighs and swell of Yuuri’s ass. “Sometimes,” he said. “Why do you ask? Do you want to put something else in me?” He grinned at Yuuri, who had his cheek pressed to the sheets and was looking back at him.

A soft blush crossed Yuuri’s cheeks.

Victor rolled his fingers over the meat of Yuuri’s thighs again, before he pulled back. He shimmied out of his trousers, and he unbuttoned the shirt. He let it all fall to the floor.

Yuuri gave him a long, measured look as Victor stepped out of the black thong. His cheeks were stained darker than before. “It’s impressive,” he said with a cough. He regained his composure quickly enough, sliding back into that sultry, sexy smile. “But do you know how to use it?”

“Teach me,” Victor said, laying down delicately on his stomach.

Yuuri tapped Victor’s thigh. “Turn over, I want you to watch.” Victor grinned. A surge of confidence overtook Yuuri’s face, painting it over with that same sexy confidence he wore earlier.

It was like a mask, flickering in and out of sight whenever Yuuri remembered it.

Victor did as he was told, laying on his back. Yuuri crawled between his legs. The silly bunny headband’s ears bobbed in his eyes, though it did an admirable job of keeping his hair out of his face.

“Let’s stretch you out, first,” Yuuri said. He gave a bottle of lube a little wave. “Let me know if this hurts. There should be a bit of stretch, but it shouldn’t be painful.”

Yuuri slicked his fingers carefully, taking the time to warm the lube a bit so it wouldn’t be so chilly. When his fingers gleamed, he pressed the first finger gently against the puckered little muscle.

Victor forced himself to relax. He had done this himself before, but it was so different to have someone kneeling between his legs, watching his face for any sign of pain. The pressure was gentle but firm. Yuuri’s push against the tight ring of muscle was unyielding, until he breached the tender flesh and found his finger inside the heat of Victor’s body.

Victor let out a breath. His body was tight. It had been long enough since he’d taken himself in hand and stroked himself to completion, but even longer still since he’d fingered himself open. It was a little unexpected. But there was a satisfaction in the feeling of being worked open under Yuuri’s careful attentions and the slight, pleasurable tremble of his hands.

Yuuri was more patient than Victor had expected. There was an impulsiveness in some of his actions, a strange reserve in others, and now a kind of tranquil focus had come over Yuuri. It was fascinating.

There was almost no pain as Yuuri’s careful attentions worked Victor open enough to take a second finger, and then a third. He was careful, almost too careful, as though Victor were some antique that could shatter at the slightest provocation.

Victor’s breath slipped from his lips in a gentle sigh. Yuuri showed him several positions for him to choose from, and offered him the choice on which was the most comfortable.

On his back felt so intimate. Yuuri on his knees above him, looking down, surrounding Victor. On his knees felt heated, a little embarrassing and more than a little pleasing as Yuuri’s eyes raked over the curve of his body.

Victor stretched, shameless. Yuuri’s blush was beautiful. Victor let his chest hit the bed. “How about this, Yuuri?” he purred. “Does this look good?”

“Beautiful,” Yuuri said, reverent. His hands slid over Victor’s skin, down his back. His fingertips trailed over Victor’s hips, teasing right along the edges of Victor’s ass.

“Well, Yuuri, show me how your cock feels,” Victor said, and Yuuri jumped.

“Of course,” Yuuri said quickly. His cheeks were flaming red. He rose to his knees, pressing his thighs against Victor’s. The length of his cock laid over Victor’s ass, hard and ready.

Yuuri took a shaky breath, like he was psyching himself up.

“You want to be relaxed,” Yuuri said. His hand smoothed over Victor’s hips. “You have to tell your partner if they’re going to fast, if it’s too much, if you need more lube. Anything at all. Anal takes getting used to, but you will know if someone is doing something wrong.”

Yuuri took a steadying breath, and he pushed in. Victor gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness.

It wasn’t what Victor had expected. It wasn’t like fingers, neither his own nor Yuuri’s. It wasn’t just bigger. There was a lack of control, a feeling of almost helplessness as someone else chose the pace and intensity.

And yet.

Victor found himself clutching at the sheets as Yuuri slowly rocked inside, bottoming out. It felt sublime. And yet. And yet, something was missing.

It felt good, but Victor found himself hungering for something else. A fragment of control, a need to set the pace himself. Yuuri’s body felt like a dream, but Victor wanted to try it himself.

The things that felt good seemed more like things he wanted to do to Yuuri. Yuuri was breathing hard from exertion. Victor wanted to see his teacher undone.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed. “I want to try.”

Maybe he was overconfident. Maybe he was too bold, but Yuuri pulled out, laughing softly, so lovely that Victor couldn’t bear it. Yuuri was on his knees when Victor pounced, laughing delightedly as he pinned Yuuri to the bed.

Yuuri smiled up at him, drawing his legs back. “So, Victor, you want to try? Can you make me feel good? Take the things you learned and satisfy me?”

Victor groaned. Yuuri’s eyes were heavily lidded, sultry, all the traces of doubt gone. Victor wanted to _destroy_ him. His own pleasure seemed so much less important suddenly. He wanted to see Yuuri lose control.

“I know I can satisfy you,” Victor purred. “I’m ready to prove it.”

Yuuri pulled his legs back further, showing the cute little tufted bunny tail. “That sounds awfully confident. Let’s see what you can do.” His fingers tugged at the tail plug, slowly working it out and revealing a puffy pink hole, slick and shiny with lube.

Victor grinned. He settled into place, grinding against Yuuri’s body. It had felt so good to feel the wet slip of cock over skin, the pleasant tease of penetration. Yuuri’s breath shuddered.

Victor grabbed the lube and slicked more onto himself, then moved downward, teasing his fingers over the sensitive skin between Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri’s smile was still too smug.

He sucked kisses up Yuuri’s stomach, over his skin, into his collarbone. At last, he pushed inside. Yuuri let out a pretty, breathy cry, startled at the sudden penetration. Victor pushed deeper inside, rocking his hips slowly.

He took care, remembering the things that had felt good, the things that hadn’t. But Yuuri’s breath didn’t change, didn’t race faster than the soft pants, the pleasant little breaths that he’d started with.

He pulled out, then rolled his hips in, watching carefully for a change in Yuuri’s expression. He changed the depths, the speed, watching for any sign of a change in Yuuri’s face.

When he tipped his hips up, he saw Yuuri’s face twitch. Victor grinned. He rolled his hips deeper, and finally there was a crack in the facade. Yuuri gasped. His fingers twitched, clutching at the bed.

He found it.

Victor pushed Yuuri back more, folded him up like a pretty, unrealistically flexible pretzel, and started in, slamming his cock into Yuuri’s prostate. The sharp cry was like music. Yuuri’s little cock bobbed in the tight, cock-sock thong he was wearing. His head fell back.

“Like that?” Victor panted. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh, fuck, Victor,” Yuuri groaned. “Y-yes, right there, h-harder- oh fuck~” Yuuri jolted again, writhing as Victor did exactly as he asked. Victor groaned. Yuuri was convulsing around him, so deliciously tight and beautiful.

Yuuri’s legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. Victor ground his hips deeper, rolling the fat head of his cock over Yuuri’s most sensitive spot. Something in Yuuri’s expression melted. He shuddered, moaned, writhed as Victor gave it to him good.

Victor laughed softly under his breath. He watched the things that made Yuuri come undone, dialed them up.

His hand slicked over Yuuri’s cock, his lips sucked marks into the skin. He was close, so close, and Yuuri felt too good around him. He had to bring Yuuri off first. With kisses and touches, the rocking of his cock, he poured all his attention into Yuuri’s pleasure first.

He curled his fingers around the head of Yuuri’s cock, stroking until at last, Yuuri’s breath choked off, sputtering into halting gasps as he suddenly came.

Spurts of cum shot over his stomach. Victor groaned. His body curled around Yuuri, and he ground his hips deep, trembling as he spilling inside.

They caught their breath slowly, the room suddenly quiet. No more panting, no more slapping skin. Sweat cooled on their skin.

Yuuri’s head fell back, his eyes open wide.

“You are not a virgin.”

“I was,” Victor said, chuffing with a bit of laughter. “Why, was it that good?”

Yuuri sat up, glaring. “You’ve got to be lying to me. No _way_ that was your first time.”

Victor couldn’t hold back the laughter bubbling out of his chest. He felt amazing, so good. The tension had left his shoulders, and his mind was blissfully blank. Yuuri was warm against him, and it was all Victor could think about.

“I had a good teacher,” he murmured.

Yuuri grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. He was smiling despite it. “I should have expected this. The great Victor Nikiforov. How could he not be amazing in bed?”

“You know who I am?” Victor gasped. “Chris said-”

“We are trained not to make a big deal out of celebrities,” Yuuri said with a shrug. “It was hard for me though. You’re my favorite skater. I’m glad you picked me today.” He rolled over, a pretty smile on his lips.

Victor let out a breath. Yuuri’s hair was a mess around him, the sexy little bunny ears adorably crooked on his head. “Can I pick you again?” he asked.

Yuuri coughed, turning bright red. “You would want to come back again?”

“I think I could use a few more lessons,” Victor said casually. “Practice makes perfect, after all.”  



End file.
